Biting The Bullet
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: EmmaWill.....hostages....guns....blood.....romance? Turning into some SamPhil as well now.....
1. Looking Up

**My latest story…Will/Emma naturally…as opposed to usual I actually have a plan for this one and know where it's heading so be proud of me…I'm getting organised! Tee hee…me organised! Anyway this is for Emily seeing as she is writing such a lovely fanfic for me…thank you Emz xxpippaxx **

**For the purposes of this fic Emma and Matt broke up and did NOT get back together…the way it should have been…This is set around the episode when Will got Dan chucked off the driving course but instead of finding comfort in Honey, I'm getting him to stay at Emma's instead. Enjoy!**

"361 from Sierra Oscar. Can you deal with an incident at 46 Chelsea House on the Jasmine Allen Estate?" Said JT as his voice crackled into life through Emma's radio.

"Sierra Oscar from 361. Show myself and 543 assigned." She replied into her radio while making her way out into the yard to find Will.

"Another fantastic day." Will remarked as they pulled out of the yard in the area car a few minutes later. "Not the most exciting of calls either. Just some domestic, probably another argument over the remote knowing the tenants from the Jasmine Allen."

"What is with you today?" Emma asked him surprised at his grumpy manner and the scowl on his face. She knew as soon as the words had left her mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. Pretty sure she knew what was wrong she let him get away with not answering. Dan had kicked him out of their flat for pulling some stupid school-boy prank on him which had backfired and got him chucked off the advanced driving course. She knew that Will hadn't meant for it to end up like that. She also knew that he was sorry. Why then was he taking his anger out on her?

Emma sighed remembering that he was currently crashing on her sofa because of this and no matter how much she wanted to get away from him, at the moment it just wasn't possible. She knew she liked him; he was just being so awkward and stubborn about the whole Dan thing. Not speaking could only make their position worse so she branched off into a completely irrelevant conversation to distract him. It seemed to work and within a few minutes he had his cheeky little grin back.

As the stepped out of the car after parking up on the Jasmine Allen he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry about being so grumpy earlier." He said looking truly sorry. "I was being stupid and spoilt, I'll make it up to you I promise babe." She buried her face into his chest and leaned into his welcoming hug.

"It's okay. I forgive you." She looked up at him cheekily, "How long has it been babe for then?" She added making him blush a deep shade of pink. "Awwwww…you're cute, let's go catch these criminals." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the dark stairwell.

As they reached the top of the stairs they heard raised voices from the landing. Walking quickly along the balcony, they drew their asps and Emma pushed the door gently and to her surprise it swung open. She cast a look over her shoulder at Will before stepping inside and making her way cautiously towards the door at the end of the hall.

Hearing a scream they rushed forwards and entered what appeared to be the kitchen. Will saw a man disappearing out of the fire escape and ran after him shouting for him to stop. Emma looked around her and saw a woman lying sprawled across the floor with blood dripping from a large cut on her head. She grabbed the towel that was on one of the units and placed it gently under her head. She checked for a pulse, it was there but very faint and she quickly radioed for an ambulance.

Outside Will had reached the bottom of the fire escape but to his dismay he saw the suspect getting into a blue sports car. He reacted quickly and jotted down the only part of the registration that he could remember. A partial index, an escaped suspect and no home. His day was really looking up!


	2. Made For Each Other

He began to trudge back up the fire escape but then remembered that Emma was in the flat by herself. He took the steps two at a time and reached the window within a minute. Climbing back through he found Emma trying to stem the bleeding from the large gash on the woman's face.

Emma looked up and Will spread his hands and shook his head. No suspect. "Paramedics on their way?" He asked as he joined Emma on the floor. She nodded and then paled; he noticed the blood all over her hands. He hugged her tightly and whispered soothingly in her ear, he knew she wasn't great with blood. Taking over he pressed a fresh tea towel to the wound on the victim's head and rechecked the pulse.

Standing up Emma mumbled something about needing to go and check on the ambulance. He heard the front door shut quietly and Emma's footsteps fading but a few minutes later they returned slightly faster and he heard the bolt on the bathroom door slide across. He waited until the paramedics arrived to take care of the victim but then slipped out of the kitchen and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Em…it's me Will. Open the door Emma. Please." He asked still knocking gently. He stepped back when he heard the bolt slide back across but when the door didn't open curiosity overcame him. Resting his hand on the door he pushed it slowly open to reveal Emma sitting on the side of the bath. She was extremely pale. Rushing to her side he checked her over quickly but could only find some minor scratches on her arms.

"Were you sick?" He asked worriedly. She screwed her face up and nodded slightly, tears beginning to run down her face. "Anything else wrong?" He asked sure that being sick wasn't enough to reduce her to tears. Again she nodded and looked up at him. Brushing her fringe gently from her eyes he helped her to her feet and they walked back out along the balcony and down the stairs to the car.

Once he had made sure she was comfortable, he walked round to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat. He took her hands in his and looked at her inquisitively. She sniffed and took a deep breath. "Once you'd left and started chasing that man down the fire escape…another guy appeared. He came out of one of the bedrooms. I think he must have been hiding. He threatened me…with his gun. When I reached for my radio he came closer and said…if I told you then I'd be dead sooner than I knew it." She hiccupped and burst into a fresh set of tears.

Will nodded slightly still worried for his friend. "So when you went outside it wasn't to see if the medics were here, it was to check if the guy was waiting for you. Was he?" He asked suddenly alarmed. When Emma nodded he did too. "That's why you were sick. Not because of the blood, actually you're getting better at handling that. You were sick because you were scared, he was standing at the top of the stairwell wasn't he?" Will said filling in the blanks for her.

With not too much difficulty he lifted her from the passenger seat into his lap. Cradling her in his arms he whispered comfortingly in her ear that he wouldn't let this guy touch her if it was the last thing he did. Eventually her tears dried up and she shifted slightly looking up at Will. She smiled weakly in thanks and then crawled back across to the passenger seat.

He got out of the car; he didn't want Emma to hear this. "Sierra Oscar from 543, report of armed incident on the Jasmine Allen Estate. 361 was threatened by an IC1 male in black jeans and a yellow hoody. He left about 5 minutes ago. He is armed and presumed dangerous." Will sighed as he finished speaking into the radio.

Sure enough only a few minutes later Inspector Gold was on the blower. "Will…is Emma safe?" Was her main question but a torrent of others followed. Eventually she let him go instructing him just to follow normal procedure with the assault case and join the victim at the hospital. Will opened the door and slid back into the car where Emma was waiting patiently for him, looking a good deal calmer than before.

They flashed their badges on entering the ward that the victim was on. Directed to the end of the ward they saw her lying unconscious on a bed with multiple tubes and wires sticking out of her. Her armed guard frowned at them before they showed him their badges explaining that they were the investigating officers at the moment. The nurse who had admitted the patient came over to tell them if they waited down the hall she would get them the clothes and belongings of the patient.

Flopping down on one of the hard uncomfortable hospitals benches Will and Emma sighed simultaneously. Looking at each other they giggled slightly before Will put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Relaxing into him she rested her cheek on his chest and he kissed the top of her head gently. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes until the nurse came by with the evidence bags. Thanking her they left the ward and returned to the area car outside.

"Are you sure you're alright Em." Will asked concerned that she was still very quiet. She nodded in reply and then flashed him a quick smile. "You know you can talk to me yeah." He said reassuringly placing his hand on her knee. She jumped; surprised at the contact but soon she got used to it and placed her hand over his. He smiled to himself; maybe he still had a chance with her. Emma pouted when he had to take his hand away to turn the steering wheel at a sharp corner. She missed the contact; he always made her feel safe and secure.

They slowly made their way upstairs to hand the case over to C.I.D. That was the one part of the job that no uniformed officer liked. They were allowed to take a case only so far and then the stiffs upstairs muscled in on it. Will held the door open for Emma and placed his hand gently on her shoulder as they told Sam and Phil about the crime scene and what had happened after they arrived.

"I'll need to take your statement Emma." Phil said kindly squeezing her hand as he could tell from her face that she was still scared. She nodded and turned into Will, placing her hand on his stomach.

"Come on toots, let's go and get coffee." Will said grabbing her hand and guiding her out of C.I.D

"They together?" Phil asked following Sam into her office. She shrugged but smiled at the thought, everybody in the whole bloody station knew that Emma and Will were made for each other. Turning back to him she placed her hand on his cheek and whispered softly in his ear, "I don't know about them, but I do know who I think should be together." This sent shivers down Phil's spine and he pulled away slowly, looking her in the eyes. They both leant in and their lips met again and again until Jo burst into the office and stood staring at them with her mouth wide open.

Sam laughed and pulled away smiling, "Jo you can close your mouth now." She said before turning back to Phil and giving him another lingering kiss.


	3. Funny Looks

Will turned the key and his locker clunked open. Reaching inside he grabbed his tie and fixed it into the collar loops. He took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door and along the corridor to the briefing room. He smiled as he saw Emma already there, he hadn't been 100 sure that leaving her on her own last night was a good idea. She had insisted that she was fine; then again she always said that.

After Gina had paired everyone up and handed out assignments, she beckoned Will over to her. "I want you to keep an eye on Emma over the next few days. That kind of shock can have a bit of a delayed reaction; I don't think that she's in any immediate danger but watch out for her. She hasn't had a panic attack or anything yet has she?" Gina asked frowning.

"No ma'am. She was sick with fear but that was only a few minutes after being threatened. I let her cry a bit but then she seemed all right. I offered to stay with her last night but she said she'd be just fine on her own. To tell you the truth, I was a bit worried about her last night but she's here and in one piece so I guess I've just got to accept her decision." Will said turning to look at Emma.

Gina smiled and nodded. She could tell that Will liked Emma. He cared so much for her that it was hard not to notice. He had a soft side which he was only willing to use on her. Sometimes this side of him would come out if he was talking to a victim of a serious crime but usually he just kept his tough front up. Emma seemed to have this little knack of making him open up and become a kinder and more caring person. She knew that he would take care of her.

Will and Emma walked along the street together, every so often something would catch their attention and they would move towards it. Most of those times it turned out to be nothing and they carried on with their boring foot patrol. It was a Wednesday, the worst day to be on patrol. Nothing ever happened on Wednesdays, it was like time off for most criminals. They turned the corner into Union Street and saw two boys running away from a shop and the shopkeeper desperately trying to keep up with them.

They set of at a run and quickly passed the shopkeeper who was now leaning up against a wall very out of breath. Will ran after the taller boy and Emma the shorter one. She grabbed the back of his jumper and attempted to cuff him only to be thrown to the ground. Will grabbed his prisoner and shoved up against the wall. After radioing for back up he made the boy sit down and gave him a warning glare.

He then rushed over to Emma's side and helped her into a sitting position. He gently rubbed her back as she was finding it hard to breathe and pulled her closer to him. "You okay?" He asked concern etched across his face. When she nodded he smiled weakly at her and helped her to her feet. She was still a little shaken from being thrown onto the hard concrete but at least she wasn't winded any more. She got into the back of the area car with Will and the suspect to be driven back to the station.

While Will booked in the young boy, Emma sat on one of the seats in custody holding her side. After locking the cell door Smithy returned to find Will crouched in front of Emma talking quietly to her.

"Emma, are you alright?" Smithy asked resting a hand on her shoulder. She tried to smile but the corners of her mouth just sagged again.

"She was knocked down by a suspect, pretty hard too." Will said filling Smithy in.

"Get her to the FME Will, make sure she's checked over and then I think that you both should stay in the nick and work on this case with CID." He replied helping Will to get Emma to her feet.

Emma wrapped her arms round Will's waist and allowed him to lead her out of custody. She sat in the FME's room trying to concentrate on what she was saying. Something about bruising to her ribs and that it might be tender for a few days seemed to stick in her head but she didn't hear much else. Will walked in as she was putting her shirt back on and she turned away shyly.

"Come on…it's not like I haven't seen you get dressed before." He said laughing at her nervousness. She turned back round and he gasped as he saw the large yellowing bruise on her side. There were tears in her eyes but she definitely looked happier than before. Brushing the rest of the tears from her eyes he buttoned up the rest of her shirt and pulled her into a friendly hug.

Tony knocked on the door and walked in on them hugging. "Hey…hey don't mind me. DI Nixon and DS Hunter need you upstairs, something about an obbo." He said turning away and walking out of the door. Will pushed himself up so he was sitting on the bed in the FME's room and waited until Emma was finished tucking in her shirt. He took her hand and they left the room to a lot of funny looks. Emma giggled knowing what they were thinking.

Walking into the CID incident room they saw Phil standing behind Sam with his arms around her waist. They exchanged a look and Will cleared his throat. Sam quickly pulled away looking guilty but Phil just laughed at Emma's raised eyebrows.

"Anyway…" Sam said uncomfortably. "Erm…you know that assault case you were working on yesterday. Yeah well we were wondering if you would like to do an obbo on the same job?"

Will and Emma looked at each other and then back at Sam and Phil while both nodding their heads. "Great, see you here at 7 tomorrow. You'll be there most of the day probably so wear comfy clothes." Phil said. As soon as Emma and Will had left he turned back to Sam and put his arms around her again. "Now where were we?" He said kissing her neck.

**I thought that the SP would be good in the story...makes it not only focused on the Will/Emma job in hand lol...please review if you love it/hate it or feel indifferent...all the reviews mean lots to me xxxxxpippa**


	4. People Will Talk

"Hey Em, do you want a lift home? You walked today didn't you?" Will asked running down the stairs to catch up with her.

"Oh um yeah that would be great thanks." She replied smiling warmly at him and following him along the corridor to the locker rooms. "I'll see you in about 5 minutes then." She said disappearing into the girl's changing room.

Emma emerged five minutes later wearing faded blue jeans with big brown boots over the top and a green jacket. She made her way to the yard and found Will sitting on the edge of the ramp waiting for her. He smiled and laughed. "Why is it that women take so long to get changed?" He asked her and she walked towards him.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders and hooked her arm through his. "Maybe it's because we actually take pride in our appearances." She said jokingly and she turned to sort Will's ruffled hair.

"Hey!" He said trying to fend her off. "My hair's just fine the way it is." He added before chasing her over to his car.

"Course it is." Emma said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oi, cheeky!" He replied tickling her, before getting into the driver's side of the car.

Before long they had pulled up outside Emma's house and she was inviting him in. She kicked off her shoes and padded into the kitchen, beginning to fill up the kettle. She stood looking out the window until the coffee was made and then she carried both mugs through into the living room where Will was standing. Joining him in front of the bookshelves, she looked over his shoulder to see the photographs he was looking at.

"Who's that?" Will asked pointing at a photo of Emma with her arms wrapped round the waist of a woman who was also smiling up at the camera.

"Oh well that's my step-mum Lindsay." Emma replied before turning to look at some other photos.

"I didn't know you had a step-mum." He said picking up a photo of a large family. "But this has got to be your Dad, and they look awfully like you so I'm guessing brothers and sisters?" He asked pointing out the people in the photo who looked most like Emma.

"Yeah I was really premature and Mum was told she could never have any more kids after me so I'm an only child in that respect. Mum and Dad split up when I was about 16 though and he's had four more children with Lindsay since then. Mum's partner David has a daughter from a previous marriage though and she lives with them." Emma said happily.

"What so you've got five brothers and sisters?" Will asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's brilliant!" She exclaimed turning to face him. "You'll have to come meet them all someday."

"I thought I put up with a lot and I've only got two little sisters!" He replied smiling. "Do you wanna watch a DVD?" He added crossing the room and looking through her large pile of DVDs next to the coffee table.

"Yeah, you choose." She said flopping down onto the sofa. Will picked out Wimbledon which he had never seen before and they spent the next few hours giggling at Paul Bettany's on screen antics.

"You look really tired Emma, have you been sleeping properly?" He asked as the credits rolled onto the screen. She was lying sprawled across the sofa with her head on his lap. She yawned softly before sitting up to face him.

"Um…no not really. I tried to get to sleep last night but I just couldn't stop thinking about that man with the gun. What if he knows where I live? What if he knows I've told you and Inspector Gold about it?" She said getting slightly agitated.

"Hey…hey look calm down. I'll stay with you tonight if you want. Nobody's gonna hurt you if I'm here okay." He said rubbing her back soothingly. She nodded and smiled at him before leaving to get changed for bed.

A few minutes later she rejoined him in the living room wearing a pair of cute pink pyjamas. "I've fixed up the spare room for you Will." She said leading him back along the corridor to the room opposite hers. "Thanks again, you really didn't have to do this for me."

"Yeah Emma, I did. I wanted to do it, I'm not gonna just leave you on your own. I'm always here for you. You know that don't you?" He replied pulling her into a hug. "Night Em." He added before disappearing into the spare room.

A few hours later he got up to go to the bathroom and passed Emma's bedroom door. A light was on and he could hear faint crying so he walked softly down the corridor and returned several minutes later with two cups of tea.

"Emma, oh Emma honey what's wrong?" He asked putting the cups down on the bedside table.

"I…I keep having bad dreams about the man with the gun." She replied crying gently.

Will sat down on the bed next to her and cuddled her to him before passing her the cup of tea. They sat and chatted for about half an hour before Emma began to yawn again. He got up to back to the spare room but Emma stopped him and looking at him pleadingly.

"Don't leave me Will." She said anxiously. "Can…can you stay here tonight?"

"Yeah course I can babe." He replied getting underneath the duvet with her. Emma smiled and leaned in towards him, kissing him tenderly on the lips before cuddling into him and sighing softly.

"Oh Miss Keane, people will talk. First you kiss me and now I'm sleeping the same bed as you." He said jokingly and he smiled as she giggled up at him.

**Yay! I'm in the mood to write again...and I've written up to chapter six of this fic so it's all stored up and waiting for your reviews to unleash them...please review...next installment should be up soonish xxxxpippa**


	5. What Do You Think You're Doing?

Will opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a strange bed with a girl tightly wrapped round him. He bit his lip hard, trying to remember where he was. Fortunately for him, the girl turned round in his arms, still fast asleep and he saw that it was Emma!

Relief flooded through him as he remembered what had happened the previous night. He leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. Unsuccessfully he tried to get out of the bed but Emma pulled her arms tighter round him and mumbled softly in her sleep. "Love you." She whispered, snuggling into Will.

He stroked her hair away from her face and she woke with a start. He was expecting her to pull away from him and say that last night was a mistake but instead she tilted her chin up and kissed him softly. "I'm gonna go shower, we can go to yours after yeah." She whispered in his ear before untangling herself from him and sliding out of bed.

Emma stood in front of her wardrobe in her underwear, trying to decide what to put on. In the end she settled for a comfy pair of jeans, a pretty white smock top and a pink cropped ballet-style cardigan. Still tying the ribbon around the waist of her jumper, she wandered into the living room to find Will watching T.V. while eating a piece of toast.

"Where's mine?" Emma asked jokingly but Will was already pointing at the plate and cup that were waiting for her. "Ta." She replied cuddling up on the sofa next to him.

After finishing breakfast, they put on their shoes and jackets before driving to Will's flat. While he showered and changed, she raided the fridge and made them both sandwiches for the obbo. Stashing some chocolate in her jacket pocket, she went through to the living room and watched a repeat of Ugly Betty on Channel 4.

Emma went back through to the kitchen where Will was drinking a glass of water at the sink. She hoisted herself up onto the kitchen units and sat watching him until he poured the rest of the liquid down the drain and turned to face her. Will walked over and stood in front of her. He stood in between her legs and looked up smiling. She leaned in and kissed him softly but things soon got much more passionate as he lifted her down off the units and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Will span her round and round until they were both so dizzy they had to sit down on the table to recover.

Emma giggled and kissed him again before he stood up, still carrying her and they made their way towards the door. He had to put her down when they went to get their shoes on but as they walked down the steep flight of steps, Will grabbed her hand and held it all the way down to the car.

Smiling as she got into the passenger side, she watched him start up the car and begin to drive them to the obbo. She placed her hand on his knee and grinned over at him. "Don't get any ideas PC Keane, well do if you want me to crash the car!" He said jokingly and she slid her hand further up his leg. Emma laughed and stroked the side of his face instead. He was fighting to keep a straight face as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Emma! At least wait till I've stopped the car babes!" Will exclaimed narrowly missing going through a set of red lights.

"Yes sir." Emma replied grinning cheekily at him. They got to the place of the obbo without too many more mishaps and both of them were still in stitches laughing. Will stopped the car and leaned back in his seat.

"Now for several hours of doing nothing!" Will exclaimed happily.

"I'm bored." Emma announced ten minutes later.

"Already!" Will said giggling at her. "Well let's play a game then." He said daringly.

They began to play a question game while keeping an eye out for any activity coming from the warehouse opposite. "What's the most embarrassing thing that you've ever done?" He said shooting a quick glance at her.

"Oh erm…well I got caught having sex with my maths tutor when I was fourteen. God that was so embarrassing. It was my parents who caught me at it as well!" She said blushing fiercely.

"Yeah that would be embarrassing. Well mine's was when I was thirteen and I dived into the pool and my shorts came off and all the girls at the edge of the pool were giggling at me and I was like bright red. I still hate swimming!" He said also blushing.

"Yikes, that does sound bad. Okay who would you not sleep with even for a million quid?" She asked laughing slightly.

"Erm Kezia I think, the hair scares me a bit!" Will admitted, giggling evilly.

"Yeah totally, I think mine would have to be Reg. Ewwww…" She said, grossed out even at the though.

"Hey look that bloke is approaching the warehouse!" Will exclaimed picking up the camera and taking a few shots. After about 20 minutes both Will and Emma became restless about the fact that the man had not returned.

"Sam…it's Emma. About twenty minutes ago a man entered the warehouse alone. It wasn't that same guy that threatened me with the gun though; it looks like that bloke is still there with his henchmen because we haven't seen him come out yet. The guy who went in about twenty minutes ago though hasn't returned yet and there are no signs of activity. Should be go in and check it out." Emma said down the radio.

"Yeah okay but listen both of you be careful yeah." Sam said, concerned for their safety.

Emma and Will hopped out of the car and walked slowly towards the warehouse entrance. Pulling the door back silently, they entered the damp, dark building. Will grabbed onto Emma's hand as the darkness intensified. "I'm scared Will." Emma whispered softly and she stepped in front of him so he was hugging her closely while still walking forwards slowly.

They rounded a corner and Emma came into contact with something soft. "Aghh…" She screamed as a man picked up a lamp and shone it in their eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man shouted angrily at them.


	6. Not So Tough Now

Emma turned and hid her face in Will's side. "That's him isn't it?" Will muttered and she nodded. The man who had threatened her with a gun was now standing before them, asking what they were doing in his warehouse.

"I asked you already, what do you think you're doing?" He yelled spraying spit at Emma and Will. "You don't want to see me get angry." He continued in a threatening tone.

"Oi Tony, Frank get in 'ere!" The man shouted over his shoulder as he fought to restrain both Will and Emma. Two huge men in leather jackets stormed into the corridor and each grabbed one of the struggling duo. "Who we got 'ere then?" The man, who's name was Carl leered at Emma. She shook her head violently to get her face out of his grip and refused to talk.

Kicking out at him, Emma tried to get free of her captor. "Let me go…NOW!" She screamed, struggling fiercely against Tony. "Let me go you stupid bastard."

"Nice little lady, ain't she?" He said to Will who was still struggling against Frank. "Now are you both gonna behave or am I gonna have to carry out the threats I made earlier to madam here?" Carl asked turning back to Emma.

Will shook his head, as did Emma who made a frantic attempt to get away. Tony just laughed at her and pulled her arms tighter behind her back in what felt like an iron grip. "Owww…you're hurting me." Emma said tearfully. She looked pleadingly at Carl who just stared blankly back at her.

"Let her go. Don't hurt her, you can have me just leave her well alone." Will yelled trying to protect her. He'd stopped struggling by now, realising that the only way for them to get out was to co-operate…for the moment anyway there was nothing they could do.

"Awww have you got a soft spot for the little 'un. Poor…PC Keane is it?" He added reaching into Emma's pocket and pulling out her warrant card. "Emma, that's a pretty name. Shame your attitude don't match up." He said once again grabbing hold of her jaw.

"Keep your hands off her." Will shouted, feeling his blood pressure rise. He remembered the state she was in after Carl had left the flat having threatened to shoot her. She had been helpless then, but they both were now. They were at the mercy of a psycho and two of his henchmen.

"Get 'em in there, tie them up." He ordered still standing by the doorway as the two men sat Will and Emma in the chairs and began to tie the rope around the their wrists. Emma however managed to summon the last of her energy and kick Tony in the shins. Making a bolt for the door she was stopped by Carl who had only just stepped into her line of vision.

"I think we'd better teach you a lesson Emma." He said sweetly before pulling back the trigger on the gun he was holding. Time seemed to stop as the bullet flew through the air, Emma could see it heading straight for her but she knew it was too late to do anything about it. Her face contorted with pain as the bullet sank into her upper arm and she slumped to the floor.

The three men laughed as Will screamed bloody murder. "Not so tough now is she, your little girlfriend?" Carl said mockingly as he dragged Emma across to the radiator in the corner. He bound her wrists tightly with some cord and then attached this to a loop in the metal frame.

"If she dies, then you'll be for it." Will said trying to stay calm. "Please just let me sit with her. She's not gonna do you any good if she's screaming in pain. Let me sit with her, I can calm her down." Will added, a sickening taste in his mouth as he pleaded with Emma's attacker.

"Good, I like to see people beg." Carl said dragging Will towards Emma and roping him up in a similar way. "Come on boys, we've got some business to attend to." He continued once he'd made sure that Will's bonds were too tight for him to cut through. The three men exited the room and left Will and Emma by themselves in the darkness.

Fortunately for Will his bonds were around his legs so he could use his hands to help Emma. Gently easing her into a sitting position he checked her over and saw the shiny metal of the bullet reflected in the dim light above them. She was still awake, but only just. Her eyelids drooped slightly and her hands had gone cold. She was loosing blood quickly through the wound in her arm and Will knew he had to do something fast if she was going to survive.

Taking off his jacket, jumper and t-shirt he then ripped the t-shirt into two parts which could easily be tied around Emma's arm. Shivering, he put back on the jumper and jacket and then bound his shirt around Emma's cut. "There baby, look it's going to be okay. The blood flow will gradually stop, you just have to stay awake for me." He said rubbing her back reassuringly.

"It's really sore Will." Emma mumbled as she snuggled in closer to him. "I'm scared." She added as he pulled her gently onto his lap.

"I know sweetheart but we'll get out of here soon and then everything will be just fine. You'll see, I'll make everything okay." He whispered back, loving the feeling of her soft breath on his cheek. He pulled her closer into him and kissed the top of her head. If he lost her, he would never forgive himself. He made a promise to her, to keep her safe and now he'd broken it. If there was anything he could do that would spare her, he would do it. He would give his life for Emma if he had to.

**Got myself some ideas for the next few chapters...written a little bit of them as well...If you want to see more please don't hesitate to review cause it makes me happy and more likely to ud within the next week! xxpip**


	7. I Love You, I Love You, I Love You

As Will held Emma to him, he eventually felt her relax. "Shhh there, there baby. It'll be okay. Sam knows we're here, she'll help us honey. Don't worry." He said soothingly.

"Thanks babe." Emma replied as he tried to loosen the cord around her wrist. Her arm now flopped more freely by her side and the pain in the gunshot wound lessened slightly.

"I was thinking Em." Will began nervously. "When we get out of here, well would you wanna got out with me?" He finished, finally looking Emma in the eyes.

"Of course I will." She replied softly, trying to turn round in his arms. When she didn't succeed Will helped her move and she ended up straddling his waist. Leaning up she kissed him lightly before nuzzling her head into his neck. He wrapped his arms protectively round her back and kissed her cheek.

Emma had been dozing fitfully for the past 10 minutes but again she woke up, this time the pain in her arm excruciating. Her blood soaked t-shirt bandage was no longer doing any good so Will helped Emma out of her jumper and he wrapped that around her arm as well.

Several minutes later though, he heard a small voice whisper, "I'm cold." So he unzipped his jacket and let Emma inside as well. She put her cold little hands inside his jumper, trying to regain some of the lost heat. Hugging her into him, Will sighed. Where the hell was back up?

Will scanned the room, looking for anything which would aid their escape. Emma was loosing blood too quickly and something had to be done. His eyes came to rest on a mobile phone that was lying on a table, not that far away from where they were sitting. If only he could reach it, then he might be able to phone for help. He whispered what he was planning to Emma and slid her gently off his knees and tucked her up in his jacket. Then slackening the cord that bound his legs as much as he could, he began to slither across the floor, away from the radiator.

He reached the leg of the table without too much difficulty and then he pushed himself up onto his elbows and snatched wildly for the phone on the tabletop. Feeling his fingers close around the combination of metal and plastic he grinned back at Emma who was still sitting watching his every move. He then crawled over to her and lay down next to her, pretending that he had never moved.

Emma turned in to face him and he passed her the phone so she could type in the number of the station. Handing the phone back over as the dialling tone began, Emma's breath caught in her throat as the footsteps approached them from behind.

"Sun Hill Police Station how may I help you?" The officer on the front desk said brightly, completely unaware of the horror going on where Emma and Will were.

"It's Will Fletcher tell DI Nixon that I need urgent back up. Now!" Will yelled down the phone as Carl reached over and snatched the phone from his hand. Throwing it across the room, it split into a million tiny pieces and lay with the fragments scattered across the floor.

"Shit…you bloody fool." Carl yelled at Frank. "What the hell did you leave your phone in here for?" He added as Frank came dashing in through the open door. "The police are onto us…run!"

Meanwhile back at Sun Hill Sam had only just got the message and was getting a team together, hurriedly making sure they knew who it was they were looking for. She radioed for CO19 to meet them at the warehouse and then rushed down the stairs and hopped into her car. Before Sam had even put the key in the ignition however, Phil had hopped into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked frowning at him. Phil just smiled at her and pointed towards the clock. This shook Sam out of her trance and she drove quickly over towards the warehouse. The whole way there she couldn't stop thinking about how stupid it had been to let Will and Emma enter the warehouse without back up. She hadn't stopped worrying since they had dropped off the radar 30 minutes ago. Anything could happen in half an hour. She could only hope that Will had managed to protect both himself and Emma.

"Emma…Emma sweetheart stay with me." Will said, shaking Emma's shoulders frantically. "I don't want to lose you Emma please stay awake." He tried again, shaking slightly at the thought of losing his girlfriend. He slumped down next to her and held her closely to him. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Will whispered repeatedly to her, trying to keep her awake.

**Sorry it's short but I'm having inspiration problems...I've written up to chapter nine now...there will be ten chapters in total and then I can finally get another completed fic...this one's been going for a fair while actually :D read and review please please xxxxpip-pop**


	8. Without Her

"Emma? Emma stay awake baby, please just for me, I need you Em." Will said, shaking her gently. He held her close to him and wept softly into her silky hair. "Don't die on me Em, I love you." He continued, still crying.

"Will? Will is that you?" Sam said, running into the room flanked by CO19 officers. "Don't shoot, they're ours." She said putting her arm out so the armed officers stopped moving forwards. "Will is that Emma, what happened?" Sam continued, taking a few steps closer to him.

"She…she was shot in the arm, she's unconscious now." He said, now sobbing violently so it took Sam a minute or two to process this information. Radioing for an ambulance she got down on her knees and inched towards them. Pressing two fingers to the side of Emma's neck she felt the slow, weak pulse against her skin. Sam bit her lip, there wasn't much time left judging by the amount of blood that had been spilt on the floor.

"Will, are you hurt?" She asked, drawing her eyes away from Emma's pale face. He shook his head slightly before turning back to Emma's limp form. He whispered softly in her ear and tried to brush the hair from her face.

Sam turned away from them as it was too painful to watch and she rushed back to Phil's side and they headed out to meet the ambulance while CO19 searched the rest of the building. "In here." Sam called. "One of our PC's has been shot in the arm, we've done a sweep of the building and it seems that the attacker has got away but we need her out as fast as possible as she's already lost a vast amount of blood." She continued, seeing the paramedics eye the CO19 officers suspiciously.

Nodding they followed her back into the warehouse and along to the room where Will and Emma were still sat by the radiator, despite being untied. Will helped the medics get Emma onto the stretcher and followed another one out to the waiting ambulances.

"Wait…I don't need treatment, I just want to be with Emma." He said, panicking slightly as he was separated from her.

"I'm sorry Sir but we need to get you checked over, you're probably still in shock. Your girlfriend's in the best hands, they'll look after her." A paramedic called Sophie said softly to him. "Please just let us get you to the hospital." She added pulling him down onto the bed in the ambulance and wrapping a large red blanket round his shoulders.

"I want to see her, I want to see my girlfriend." Will said, trying to get out of bed.

"I'm sorry Mr Fletcher but that is not possible, Miss Keane is still undergoing surgery to take out the bullet and to replace the vast amount of blood she lost. She may be in there some time as she is she isn't out of the woods yet." The nurse Tash replied, pushing him by the shoulder so he had no option but to sink back onto the bed.

"I…I didn't think it was that bad." He said, the panic evident in his voice. "She was talking to me one minute and then out cold the next, I can't lose her, what would I do?" He added tearfully. Over and over again, Will saw Emma getting hit by the bullet and sinking to the floor. Stuck in his mind was the image of her eyelids drooping as she slipped in and out of consciousness. If these were to be the last memories that he would ever have of Emma then it would have been a pretty poor show. There were so many other things that he would rather have happened instead of that, if it had to end, it should have been with a kiss or some nice words. Not Emma's life slipping from between his fingers and him desperately trying to revive her. It wasn't supposed to end this way.

Sam and Phil entered the ward and got directions to Will's bed from another nurse on the desk. "Hi Will, how you holding up?" Sam asked as she sat down on the chair next to his bed, Phil stood awkwardly by the curtain, not sure whether to come in or stay out.

"Oh you know, my girlfriend's in surgery getting a bullet removed from her arm. I'm just great Sam, what do you think?" He replied sarcastically, tears leaking from the corner of his eye.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked again, deciding to tread more carefully this time.

"We radioed you and said we were going in after this bloke cause we didn't know if he'd stumbled on the warehouse by accident. We went in to protect him but we didn't find him, we were found first. The guy who threatened Emma with the gun found us in the warehouse and then two of his henchmen, Frank and Tony I think they were called, and the bloke was Carl." Will said thinking back to what happened.

They took us into the room and started to tie us to chairs, Emma managed to escape her one's clutches though and she made for the door but Carl was standing there waiting. He said something about her needing to be taught a lesson and then he shot her in the arm. They tied her to the radiator and I pleaded with them so they let me go and sit next to her. I bandaged up the wound as best as I could and then sat back with her and tried to take her mind off the pain. I then saw the phone on the table and made my way across to get it, I phoned the station but Carl came back in and destroyed the mobile. They fled and then you lot turned up shortly after." Will finished, tears now running thick and fast down his cheeks.

"Hey shhh…Emma's strong, she'll be just fine, you'll see." Sam said, moving from the chair to the bed and taking Will's face in her hands. "Look at me, everything's going to be alright." She added, hugging him gently.

Will sniffed loudly. "Thanks Sam, I just don't know what I'd do without her." He said tearfully. Phil shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and then disappeared behind the curtain.

"I've got to go follow up some lines of enquiry now but we'll be back to see you. Get well soon." She added shooting him a friendly smile. Stepping back around the curtain she walked down the ward and met Phil at the end. They walked in silence out of the hospital and out into the car park before Sam turned to face Phil.

"What's up with you now?" She asked frowning at him.

"Dunno…just watching you with Will. Made me uncomfortable." He muttered blushing slightly.

"What you're jealous? I had to cheer him up, his girlfriend could be dying and he's got nobody to comfort him. How would you feel if it was me in surgery instead of Em?" Sam said exasperatedly. Again Phil muttered something that was practically inaudible. "You don't have to be jealous of him anyway, you're the only guy for me." She replied leaning in to kiss him.

**Some evilness for ya Emz...this is a little extra for Days Worth Living chapter being so short xxxxxpip**


	9. I Love You Too

"Her condition is at present stable but…" Will had heard enough in the last word to stop listening. But…was never a good word when used by a doctor. But…her condition may deteriorate, but…she may slip into a coma, but…she may die. He'd heard it all before.

"Are you listening to me Mr Fletcher?" She asked suddenly, breaking him from his little trance. "I was telling you how Emma has been taken up to ICU, the surgery went fairly well and she's responding positively to the treatment we've given her. You don't have to worry about your girlfriend, she's in safe hands." Lizzie said reassuringly.

Will smiled back at her and felt touched by her words. "Can I see her?" He asked timidly. He knew that she'd be looking worse than she was but really he needed to see for himself, check that she was fine.

"She's unconscious at the moment but in the next few hours we expect her to come round from the drugs and when she does she's be a bit dopey for a while until they wear off properly so go easy on her." Lizzie replied leading him down a corridor towards Emma's room.

He approached the bed with its curtain drawn and he parted it slightly before edging inside. Pausing at the end of the bed he took in her pale complexion and heavily bandaged arm. What skin he could see on her arm was covered in wires and tape holding them in. She was wired up to so much machinery that there was little room by the bed for anything else but he sat himself down on the little plastic chair and took her hand in his.

"The surgery's gone well." He remembered Lizzie saying to him. That at least was a positive note. If the surgery had gone well then there was a fairly high chance that she'd be okay. Or so he hoped.

_I shouldn't have let her agree to the obbo in the first place, he'd already threatened her with a gun before and allowing her into the warehouse was beyond idiotic. I effectively gave them Emma on a plate. What have I done? She doesn't deserve any of this, not that anybody does but why her? What had she done to them?_

"You have to wake up babe…you just have to." He whispered softly. "I can't cope without you, I need you baby, I need you now." He said more urgently. "I want to see you smile and laugh and I still have to take you out and get you completely hammered again. That was so much fun…do you remember it sweetheart? The night that we all went out on the town and got wrecked, you could barely even walk straight so I carried you home and we both just collapsed on the sofa. We should do it again…what do you think?" He asked her, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't hear him, let alone reply.

A tear dripped down his cheek as he watched the machines above her beep in a constant rhythm. Without him, she wouldn't be here. Without him, she'd be at home watching telly and having a good time. It all came back to him, what he did, what he let her do.

"Will?" Sam asked softly as she drew the curtain aside slightly. "How's she doing?"

"…Lizzie said that the surgery went well but they think she could still slip into a coma…she lost a lot of blood and had to have a transfusion so there's a higher chance of something going wrong now. She should wake up in the next few hours but if she doesn't then she's high risk…" He said just leaving the sentence hanging in the awkward silence that followed.

"How are you coping?" She said sitting down next to him, noting his pale drawn face and the bags underneath his eyes.

"My girlfriend's fighting for her life, why is everybody worrying about me?" He said angrily shooting a glare at Sam before breaking down in tears again. "I…I'm sorry it's just…I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't pull through…it's all my fault I couldn't do anything to help her…I just sat and watched her die in front of me. They told me her heart stopped beating in the ambulance. She nearly died because of me…it's all my fault." Will choked out as he sobbed openly.

Sam pulled him into a hug and let him cry against her for several minutes. "You really love her don't you?" She asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

Nodding Will replied, "Yeah…ever since I met her I knew she was the one for me. I never figured out what she saw in Matt…and then he started trying to control her. Best day of my life when she told me they'd split up and she wouldn't get back with him cause she didn't love him. Still…she wasn't ready for anything else so I just kind of waited and then well a few days ago she started to show that she was interested and well yeah…we're going out now. Well we were…" He said softly.

"And you still will be when she wakes up." Sam said confidently, getting up out of her chair and waving bye to him. "Let me know if anything happens, good luck Will, give my love to Emma."

Once Sam had left the cubicle Will leaned in closer to Emma. "I love you babe, you know that don't you." He said in her ear. Leaning back he rubbed his hands over his face and yawned.

"I..love…you too." A small voice answered back.

**Again sorry it's so short but I needed it to end that way...I'm part of the way through chapter ten...the last chapter and then I can cross another fic off my list :'( ill be sad to let it go but hey there are plenty more ideas to keep me writing so don't worry please review i love to hear what you guys think xxxxxxxxpip**


	10. Biting The Bullet

"Baby?" Will said disbelievingly. "Oh Emma I'm so glad you're awake, come here I need to hug you." He leaned towards her and pulled her gently into a cuddle and didn't let go for several minutes. "I have to go tell the nurses that you're awake so they can run checks but I promise I'll be back for you babe." He said running from the room and grabbing the nearest nurse who he dragged back into the cubicle.

"It's good to see you awake Miss Keane we just need to run a few blood tests and check you over. If you'd care to wait outside Mr Fletcher somebody will come and get you when we're finished." The nurse said ushering Will around the other side of the curtain.

"So how are you feeling now?" Megan asked as she unhooked some of machines from Emma and took the drip from her arm, placing a plaster over the cut.

"A little sore and tired but hey I'll live." Emma replied giggling.

"Well you've got one hell of guy, he hasn't left your side since you were brought in. Kept talking to you even though we assured him that you wouldn't be able to hear. He just said he didn't want you to feel alone, he's well cute." Megan said smiling at her as she helped her to sit up.

Emma sighed contentedly. "Yeah I know…he's always been there, you know really supportive and when we were in that warehouse he just kept telling me that he loved me and that I should never forget it no matter what happened and where we ended up. I can't believe I waited so long before hooking up with him. It seems so obvious now but when it was all happening I guess I just couldn't see him for who he really was."

"Awww that's so sweet. You're done here actually. Everything seems just fine, quite surprising really I mean considering the amount of blood that you lost but really your health seems to be rising quite rapidly again." Megan said going to get Will.

He ran back into the cubicle and wrapped Emma up in his arms. "Well I think we should get you home missy." He said as they broke apart and he took her hand and lifted her up from the bed. "…Although I think you should maybe get dressed before we go." He added laughing at the sight of her still in the hospital gown. From underneath the bed he pulled out the bag that Honey had dropped off earlier and took the jeans, t-shirt etc. out of it, helping Emma to get changed as she had restricted movement in her arm.

"Um Will I can't tie my laces." She giggled as she tried and failed to cross the laces over. He smiled back at her and bent to tie her shoes, running his hands down her legs as he did. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't stop the little grin playing across her lips.

Later as Will helped Emma through the door of her flat, she stumbled and he caught her just before she hit the ground. Half pulling her up, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently onto hers. "You still want to…you know be together don't you?" He asked her anxiously as he pulled away. Pushing him back against the sofa and beginning to kiss him passionately gave him all the answer he needed.

They lay on the sofa watching T.V. for well over an hour when he turned her round to face him. He kissed her softly on the nose, making her giggle. "I was thinking…you'll need somebody to look after you and that but…well tell me if you think it's too soon but do you want us to move in together?" He asked unsure of the reception his question was going to get.

Emma bit her lip thoughtfully for a few seconds before making her mind up. "Nothing would make me happier babe." She replied moving in closer to him. "I love you…it might seem too soon for some people but I've loved you for ages…we just took a while to get things going." She added thinking about what her parents and friends would say.

A few days later Emma sat beside the bed unpacking boxes and boxes of Will's possessions. "How come you've got so much stuff babe?" She asked laughing as they tried to fit all of their clothes into the double wardrobe which had previously just been occupied by Emma's things. He tickled her and picked her up off her feet, dropping her gently onto the bed and beginning to kiss her.

"Are you making fun of me? Are you? Are you?" He said jokingly while still tickling her. She escaped and ran to the other side of the bedroom. Following her he caught her round the middle and pinned her to the wall. "You ain't getting rid of me that easily." He added, smiling as she initiated their kisses again.

Two weeks later, Will and Emma were sitting on benches outside the courtroom. As Carl was brought in by two burly police officers Emma paled. She hid her head in Will's chest and bit down hard on her lip to stop it quivering. "Shhh baby…he's not going to get away with it. He can't hurt you any more." Will said soothingly as he felt Emma's tears begin to seep through his shirt.

"I…I just don't know what'll happen when I'm up there." Emma said, her sobs becoming shallower and her tears beginning to dry up. Sam stuck her head around the door and beckoned them in. Emma stood up and cleared her smudged eye make up before following Will into the court.

Several minutes later and after all the formalities had been taken care of and her oath had been sworn Emma stepped up and faced the jury. "Can you run me through what happened on the morning of March 24th 2006?" The prosecution asked, smiling at Emma.

"We…PC Fletcher and I that is were called to a disturbance at the Jasmine Allen Estate. Heading up the stairs we heard shouting coming from the flat were supposed to be checking out and we ran to see what was going on. When we got there, there was a smash and a scream and when we made our way into the kitchen Will saw a man legging it down the fire escape. He ran after him while I tended to the woman on the floor who had a serious head wound. The man escaped and Will came back up the fire escape to assist me…but while he was gone another man had come out of one of the bedrooms and when he saw me watching him he pulled out this gun and threatened me with it." Emma said softly.

"Did you call for assistance or see this man again at any time?" The defence asked, getting to her feet.

"Oh um no I didn't radio in…I tried to I mean I reached for the radio but he took a step towards me and threatened me again. When Will got back the man had already left so we called for an ambulance…I went out to see if the paramedics were coming and to check if the man was…was waiting for me." Emma replied in a choked out sob towards the end.

"And was he?" The defence asked getting irritable with her.

"Yes…he was standing at the top of the stairwell so I ran back into the flat and locked myself in the bathroom. I…I thought he was going to kill me." Emma said, her shoulders shaking.

"That will be all for now…thank you Miss Keane." The judge said nodding happily. Emma smiled up at him and stepped down from the witness box.

"That went all right didn't it sweetheart?" Will asked as he hugged Emma close to him. "I know you'll have to give evidence about the shooting later but it will be okay…you know that I'll be here for you babe." He added as she collapsed into him.

At the end of the very long day the pair of them traipsed out of the court house and sat down on the steps together. "I'm so glad…so glad it's all over." Emma whispered, leaning her head against Will's shoulder.

As Sam came over towards them they sprung apart and blushed slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "You two coming to the pub or what?" She said as she continued down the steps and they followed. Later as they sat in a half empty club which was still pulsing with energy they watched the team dotted about on the dance floor, each pair more comical than the last.

Emma stood up and tugged gently at Will 's hand. Following her onto the dance floor he slid his hands around her waist and she put her hands at the back of his neck. They moved together slowly in time with the song and towards the end of the piece of music they leaned in and Emma rested her head on his chest and he put his chin on top of her head.

A few of the relief noticed this and began to point and look at the pair. Honey bounced over towards them and they sprung apart just as they had done when Sam had arrive outside of court. "Are you two going out or something?" She asked practically jumping for joy when they both blushed and Emma turned away after nodding.

"Are you okay about this? I mean everyone knowing babe?" Will asked Emma as he felt her turn away shyly from the prying eyes of the group.

"Of course…if it means I can do this in public." She said decisively as she rose up on her tiptoes and planted a long lingering kiss on his lips. The rest of the relief smiled amongst themselves, they always knew that Will had been nuts about Emma. On more than one occasion it had been said that he'd take a bullet for her, although when it actually came to it, she'd been the one who'd got shot. Still they'd bitten the bullet and now the world knew about their relationship, it made sense really, they were made for each other.

**Sniff sniff it's all over...finally completed and I have to let it go. I've had fun writing it, I hope you had fun reading it. It got very fluffy at the end but I like fluff so hey :D please review it as it took forever to get the ending right. Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Emz, Beth and Gemidodger who gave me tonnes of much needed support and nice words to finish off these chapters that i was writing. Thanks guys love u all xxxxxxxpip**


End file.
